It's Time You Had The Talk
by Theauthenticme
Summary: Cheryl and Toni talk. Spoilers for 3x15. Fix-it one shot.
1. Chapter 1

Toni finished she shift with the Pretty Poisons at La Bonne Nuit, enjoying being paid to be security for Veronica.

She knew Cheryl had said she'd be asleep when she got back, so Toni was careful to get changed so as not to disturb her, brushing her teeth quietly and getting into bed beside Cheryl.

She could feel the anxiety and hurt coming off her in waves. Toni rested her hand softly on her back, rubbing soothing circles into it. She felt Cheryl tense as soon as her hand made contact, alerting her to the fact that her girlfriend was very much awake.

She leaned closer, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "What's going on with you right now? Talk to me Cher.." she whispered, snaking an arm around her waist and holding her close.

"Nothing is going on" she mumbled.

"We both know that's not true babe. I know this about more than just the Pretty Poisons working for Veronica.." she moved Cheryl's hair off her neck and placed some gentle kisses there.

Cheryl was stiff on her arms, relaxing only a little when Toni kissed her neck.

"I just.." she started, her words catching in her throat.

"I think you have a problem with the Poisons because for once...I'm in charge of something..and you're not.."

"False" Cheryl snapped, sitting up abruptly in their bed.

"I'm upset because you seem to want to spend all your time with them instead of me.."

"Cheryl.." Toni waited until their eyes met. "I love you.." she took Cheryl's hand and squeezed it tenderly, hoping Cheryl understood the sincerity behind her words.

"Yeah?"

"I can't spend all my time cooped up in that house..in your bedroom.."

"In our bedroom.."

"That's exactly it. It doesn't feel like our bedroom. It's entirely yours. Your space.."

"It sounds Toni..like you regret moving in with me.." the hurt and pain were evident all over Cheryl's face.

"That's not what I'm saying.." Toni hated that Cheryl thought that.

"All I'm saying in..all my life..I've never had anything that's been mine. I've lived on other people's couches, stayed here, there and everywhere whenever I could. But nowhere that I could really call home.."

"Why didn't you say anything babe? We can change things..redecorate, buy new furniture. Whatever you want. I want you to feel at home because this is your home."

"You shouldn't have to change things for me"

"I'm not changing anything because I have to. I'm saying it because I want to. I love you too.." tears glistened in her eyes as she turned to face Toni.

"I'm glad we're agreed on that" Toni whispered against her lips, cupping Cheryl's cheek softly. "Because I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else.."

"You're the only person who's ever seen me for who I really am and loved me anyway. You helped me discover who I am and there will never be enough words in the world to thank you for that" the tears were flowing freely now.

"You don't have to thank me. Loving you and being with you is enough.." Toni wiped Cheryl's tears with her thumbs as she kissed her.

Cheryl nodded, letting herself get caught up in the kiss. She knew her and Toni had more talking to do at some point, but she wanted to let herself enjoy this moment, lost in her girlfriend's kisses and encompassed by her love.

Toni pushed her back against the bed, kissing her harder as her hands fell into her hair.

Cheryl felt safe and loved with Toni on top of her and right now, that was enough.

...

Thanks for reading this!

This is my take on how the conversation at the end of 3x15 should have gone!

I am accepting Choni prompts so feel free to leave them in the comments or message me on tumblr (theauthenticme2019).

I am also looking for people to do some Choni writing/ RP with. If you'd be interested, message me on here or on Tumblr.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading and subscribing to this.

I have a new story called The Choni prompts collection where I have have just posted the first chapter called "Reflex" thanks to a prompt I was sent.

You can leave a prompt in the comments over there or use the "Ask" feature on my tumblr (theauthenticme2019).


End file.
